User blog:Showstopper101/ Degrassi: The New Class Season One Episode Three I Just Don’t Know What To Do With Myself
Main Plot: William (William walks into the drama/arts room.) '' '''William:' I’m here to addition for the role of Ichabod Crane. Xavier: Okay read this. (Xavier hands William a note card.) '' '''William: '''Doctor Lancaster, Reverend Steenwyck, Notary Hardenbrook, and Magistrates Philipse, who tried to cut and run, and lost his head. Four frightned men, arguing on the very night Magistrate Philipse was killed. There's a conspiracy here. The doctor, the reverend, the notary, and the magistrate. What is the secret that unites them? Magistrate Philipse knew there were five bodies to four graves, knew the widow was pregnant, but would not tell me the name of the father. What does this point to? We must proceed by a process of elimination. I shall make a list of every man and woman in Sleepy Hollow, starting with their chief citizen, Baltus Van Tassel. I feel we're getting very close. '''Xavier:' Yes. I suppose Baltus is the chief citizen, now that old Van Garrett is dead. William:' '''Yes. The Van Garretts. I had almost forgotten them. '''William:' '''Come with me. '''Xavier:' '''Where are we going? '''William:'To Notary Hardenbrook's. Xavier: '''Have you thought of something? '''William: Yes. I have. (William smiles at Xavier then hands the notecard back to him.) Xavier: That was grate! I said I would never give a leading role to a niner but you got it! Theme Sing ' '''Sub Plot: Jason ' (Jason runs into his house.) '''Jason: Craig! You’ll never believe what happen to me today! Craig: What? Clam down! Jason: A music guy saw my band performing at Above the Dot and asked if he could sing me! Craig: '''No way! I’m so proud of you Jason! '''Jason: Yeah….But I’m not sure if I should take it. Should I? Craig: It’s up to you. Jason: Yeah I know but you did this at a young age. Craig: Well it’s hard. There are so many temptations out there for young artists. If it was a teen and asked to do it again I would say no. Jason: Yeah but there are some other reasons I don’t want to go. In this house was the last time I saw my mom and dad alive. Third Plot: Rose ' ''(Rose walks into Degrassi) '''Rose: '''Hey Jessica! '''Jessica: Hey Rose! Jessica: I have a question. Do you love me? Jessica: What do you want? Rose: What? Who said I wanted anything? Jessica: Honey you’ve been my best friends for two years now. I know if you say you love me you either want something or you did something bad, and I’m hoping it’s that you want something. (Rose smiles at Jessica and opens her locker.) Rose: Okay, well do you wanna go to a party with me tonight? Jessica: No! I told you Rose I’m trying to become my mom’s perfect child. Rose: dose that include not being a lesbo anymore? Jessica: Well, I still haven’t told her that. But I’ll get around to it. Rose: Okay. Well come on be a bad girl one more time. For me. Jessica: Fine. What are you going to do when I graduate and leave you here at Degrassi for one more year all by yourself because I’ll be at Yael? Rose: Drop out and fallow you. Main Plot: William (William walks into the drama/arts room.) Xavier: Good you’re on time. William: Yes I am. Where’s Ryan? Xavier: He’s sick with the flu so I’ll be filling in for him. Now before we Patrice you do know you’ll have to kiss a guy on stage right? William: Yeah I know. Xavier: Okay lets gets started! William: Okay. Xavier: Go from page fifteen. William: 'Okay. ''(Xavier and William look at each other.) '''William: It was your mother's? Xavier: '''Keep it close to your heart. It's sure protection against harm. '''William: '''Are you so certain of everything? '''Xavier: Okay well were to kiss. William: (with a smile) Okay Xavier: Okay umm. (Xavier leans over to William and they share a short kiss.) Sub Plot: Jason (At music night in Above the Dot.) Jason: Jet, I was thinking. I don’t want to move out to L.A. (Jet looks at him.) Jet: Are you sure? Jason: Sure. But the Seven can go on without me. (Jet looks at Jason with a smile) Jet: And what just be called the Six? Jason: No they can find a new lead singer! (Jet runs his hands across Jason face moving hair out of his eyes.) Jason: Umm. Jet: Come on. Are you going to try and forget those nights? Jason: '''Look Jeff, Lulu, Lily, Sonny and Harry are here! '''Jet: Hey guys so Jason and I were talking and decided not to do the whole band thing in L.A. Lily: Why? Jet: Because there are too many mommies here! Jeff: So because there’s mommies for you guys Lily, Lulu, Harry and I can’t go? Jet: You guys can they’ll just have to find a new singer and drummer! Jeff: Whatever, let’s get thru tonight! Jet: Hey clam down guys. You act like it’s the end of the world if we don’t do this. Jeff: Whatever man! (Music night has the last act which The Seven is singing I’m Just a Kid by Simple Plan.) Third Plot: Rose (At the party) Rose: Woe! This party’s amazing! Jessica: Yeah! Rose: I want some more beer! Jessica: Honey, I think you’ve had enough! Hold on I have to use the restroom. Rose: 'Okay. Don’t be long! ''(Jessica leaves. Rose walks outside and gets pushed onto the road and hits her head and loses her heating aid.) '''Rose: Shit, where did you go? Troy: Hey do you know your crawling around on the road? Hello. Well whatever bye. (Troy leaves as Jessica walks out of the bathroom and outside and sees a car going fast towards Rose.) Jessica: Rose look out! Troy: '''She won’t listen to you so don’t even bother taking to her! '''Jessica: She’s death and about to get hit by a car! Troy: Fuck! (Troy runs out into the road and saves Rose.) Jessica: Are you okay Rose? Here’s your hearing aid! Rose: 'What? I wanna go home! '''Main Plot: William ' (William and Xavier are talking to each other.) '''William: I really like you. Xavier: I like you too. (William leans over and kisses Xavier, Xavier quickly pulls away.) Xavier: '''Not like that. '''William: Oh my god. Don’t tell anyone about this okay? Xavier: Okay. William: '''I thought you were gay. You dress like a gay guy kinda. '''Xavier: '''I’m not. I’m what some people call metrosexual '''William: What? Xavier: I spin a lot of time on my looks, more than a girl dose on hers sometimes. Are you gay? William: Yeah. Xavier: Oh. Ever dated a guy before? William: In the eighth grade. Damon Wilson I liked loved him. But I came out and he broke up with me because he wasn’t ready to go out. Then I was being bullied and my sister was getting bullied for me being gay to. So in the middle of my eight grade year and her ninth grade year we moved here. Xavier: '''Oh well who cares to what other people think about you. It’s not like you asked to be gay. Or like who you like. '''William: I think you’re the first person to understand well you, and Joel. Back home Chloe and Damon were the only ones that understood and my parents but Madi just hated me. Xavier: She doesn’t hate you. William: Yes she does well I’m gonna go now see you tomorrow. Sub Plot: Jason (Jet and Jason are taking to the music guy about the band.) Jet: I and Jason decide not to go but the others still want to. Jason: '''And you can get a new singer and dumber '''Music Guy: You guys don’t know what you’re missing out on. Jason: Where just not ready yet. Jet: '''So you’ll take the other people in the band without us right? '''Music Guy: Yeah tell them to be packed and ready by Friday. That’s when our plan leaves. Jet: Okay. Jason: You won’t regret it! Main Plot: William (At William/Madi’s house) Madi: We're off to school. Mom: Bye. Dad: Have a good day. (Madi and William leave.) Madi: So what’s up William? William: Nothing. Madi: Look Xavier yesterday after cheer some guy came up to me and said you think I hate you. William: I know you do! Madi: No William I don’t. I love you! You’re my brother! I just don’t love the side of you that’s gay! William: Then you don’t love me Madi! Stop acting like your homophobic! You never acted like this until you meat Sophia! (William walks away.) Next on Degrassi: No Turning Back! A/N: '''Sophia will do anything to stop her mom from getting married to a guy she’s only new for three weeks! '''Sophia: Mom he raped me! Sophia’s Mom: '''What? No! Sophia honey why didn’t you tell me? '''Sophia: I was scared! (Sophia’s mom hugs her and Sophia smiles.) '' '''A/N: '''Avalon wants to be popular but will it happen? '''Izzy:' Looks like someone is trying to be someone she’s not! ''(Izzy says as she pushes Avalon out of her way.) '' '''A/N: '''Be there today at 8:30! Category:Blog posts